


Whispered Words of Love

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [53]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Coming Out, Dating in Secret, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: liamdunbears on tumblr prompted: Can you do a drabble where Simon and Bram have been secretly together for a while and Simon's parents catch them together and are like hella supportive?





	Whispered Words of Love

Simon wasn’t ready to tell his parents just yet.

He had discussed it thoroughly with Bram who agreed with his sentiment, and Simon was certain that once Jack Spier knew a secret; everyone would know.

They decided to keep it between themselves. Just for a little longer.

However, Simon soon discovered that pretending to not be dating garnered more suspicion than usual. It had been incredibly casual at first, with neither of them risking doing anything at home if anyone else was present.

It killed Simon not to kiss Bram at every possible moment, distracting themselves with silly antics and jokes. It was worth it though, too hear Bram laugh, something Simon believed was the sweetest sound in the universe. 

But a few days back, Bram had made a comment about how much of a Hufflepuff Simon was, and Simon couldn’t help himself. He had reached forward to give Bram a soft kiss. Bram was surprised at first, but eventually ran his hands up Simon’s arm and held on tight.

As if Simon could imagine letting go.

* * *

“Did you and Bram get into a fight?” Simon’s mother asked him that afternoon after Bram left.

“What?” Simon said, giving her a confused look and while taking a sip of some organic smoothie Nora had made.

“I couldn’t hear a sound from your room, usually the two of you are laughing up a storm,” Emily pointed out nonchalantly. “And he wouldn’t look me in the eye when he said good-bye,”

Simon began choking on his drink, coughing nervously. The reason his mother hadn’t heard a single sound from his room is because laughter was the furthest thing from their minds.

“We’re good, mom.” Simon insisted.

* * *

“Your parents could come home any second,” Bram whispered. He was lying against the wall behind Simon’s bed as his boyfriend practically sat on him, not paying attention to his words.

“Mmhmm.” Simon murmured, softly planting kisses across Bram’s neck.

“Si, we have to be careful,” Bram reminded him.

Bram knew that the two of them had made this decision to date in secret, promising each other that any day now would be the day they’d tell their parents. They were building up the courage and just had to hold out until then.

Simon hesitated, nodding slowly to assure Bram that he’d understood his point. And instead of moving in for another kiss, he lay his forehead against Bram’s.

Bram smiled, running his hands across Simon’s and intertwining their fingers together. “I am so in love with you,”

Simon felt his heart skip a beat, but the conviction in Bram’s voice made him feel invincible. Like he could do anything if he had this boy by his side.

He wanted to tell the whole world how much he loved Bram Louis Greenfeld. For now, Simon settled on whispering it into his ear instead.

* * *

Perhaps the universe had heard Simon’s wish and granted it immediately. He was still seated in Bram’s lap, trying to plant a silly kiss on his nose, the two of them laughing hysterically.

They didn’t hear Simon’s mother open the door to announce that she was home and was making dinner. They did, however, hear the gasp from Nora, who was walking down the hallway and saw her mother standing still at Simon’s door.

“Mom! I- We- When d-did you…”

Emily Spier looked as though she was processing a million thoughts a second. The silence seemed to last forever before she finally said. “I’d like to see the two of you downstairs in ten minutes. Please.”

* * *

Simon felt like tossing his room upside down. He hadn’t meant for it to happen this way. It was supposed to be well-thought out. He would have prepared a monologue and perhaps Bram would have brought along a presentation.

This was not what he’d expected, and the worst of all was that he’d compromised Bram. That hurt him the most.

Bram assured him it was going to be fine, that no matter what, they would be there for each other.

The two of them trudged down the stairs where they heard whispers from the living room. Bram and Simon carefully entered the living room and witnessed the last thing he expected to see.

Nora had an apron on and was clearly getting ready to bake something. Simon’s dad was browsing through YouTube on their TV, using the keywords: _gay+son+songs+playlist+love._

“Oh! You guys came down early!” Emily claimed. She then stood out with her arms wide open, welcoming both boys into a hug. “Come here,”

The two of them awkwardly stepped into her embrace and eventually relaxed when they figured out they weren’t in trouble.

“Mom? What’s going on?”

“We didn’t have enough time to plan  _this,_ ” she said, looking around. “But we wanted you to know that we love you. Both of you,”

Simon heard a sniffle and wasn’t sure if it was Bram or his mother.

“I’m sorry if I worried you up there,” Emily said carefully.

“And if we ever made you feel like it wasn’t safe to come out to us,” Jack continued. “We would never want you to feel like that,”

Simon turned around to see Nora smiling at him and his dad waiting expectantly. “Dad, I wasn’t thinking…”

“You don’t have to explain anything bud,”

“I’m sor-“

“Or apologize” Jack interrupted. “Just need you to be straight with me…or not…”

Simon saw the expression on his father’s face, knowing he’d been planning from the second he’d found out.

His sigh, followed by his father’s laugh seemed to ease the tension. Simon could physically feel Bram’s grip around his hand loosen. It was going to be okay.

“I’m making a coming out cake,” Nora declared. “It can have rainbow sprinkles or a multi-colored frosting, your choice…”

“Bram?” Simon turned to his boyfriend, barely able to hold in a smile.

“I’m happy no matter what,” Bram replied, mirroring his expression with a smile of his own.


End file.
